Silent Expression
by Fiery-Ice
Summary: Oneshot. My first attempt at slash. Be kind. Warning: Slash ahead. HarryDraco.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. Just love to play with them.  
  
**Silent expression **by **Fiery-Ice**  
  
Pale, smooth fingers caressed the pearl and onyx keys of the piano as though it were sacred. Draco rested his gaze there feeling numb. Emotions were not an issue in a Malfoy's life. Carefully, he lowered himself onto the black leather chair as he pressed the one key with precision.  
  
The clear sound reverberated in the room as an invisible being slipped into the shadows. Startling emerald eyes watched piercingly as Draco started to stroke those keys almost lovingly producing notes of the deepest emotion.  
  
Draco's silver eyes were liquid mercury as he felt the music engulf his senses. The moonlight was streaming in through the window casting an ethereal glow upon his white gold locks. On and on the music swirled around him to express his emotions the way he was never allowed to. The low, husky tone of the music called out pleadingly for the one he loved to understand his inability to express his emotions.  
  
In the shadows, he bit his lip as he let the desolate melodious plea flow through him.  
  
_Draco stalked out the door as his lover threw accusations at him. He accused Draco of not loving him, of being cold and of lying to him when Draco said he loved him. Draco being of Malfoy upbringing did nothing but froze his expression to one of blank marble and left the room.  
_  
The pitch of the dark notes grew to a feverish pitch of desperation.  
  
_Draco walked through the unlit corridors. His expression giving away nothing but his eyes giving away everything. Silent tears threatened to spill but were blinked away for a Malfoy does not cry. Hurt, desperate and helpless was what his eyes conveyed had his lover checked_.  
  
The man in the shadows winced at the remembrance of his harsh accusations. It had been merely his frustrations and insecurity finding an outlet but... he had wished he knew better.  
  
_Pansy burst into the room. She had heard the accusations of her best friend, Draco, for she was walking outside the room. Angrily, she spun about her heel and gave a disdainful look.  
  
"How dare you? Do you know how much Draco was put through? JUST SO HE COULD BE WITH YOU? He never told you that he was brutally abused when he showed at emotion. He also never told you that he was tortured for days after refusing the Dark Lord's Mark before Severus managed to save him, now did he? HE was in SHOCK for weeks and near death! All he could say was your bloody name, you prat! His emotions were numbed by his father and they were almost gone until you came along. WHY CAN'T YOU BE BLOODY PATIENT?! It's difficult for him to show emotion because he was never allowed to and he doesn't know how!"  
  
Furious, Pansy punched him and left the room.  
_  
The melody was slowing down gradually to a painful, tired stop. The man in the shadows shivered at the sheer beauty Draco Malfoy was. Draco touched the last and final key of expression and stared at the keys. Glittering drops of crystal tears fell onto the keys unheeded. They went unnoticed as a pregnant silence filled the room. The silence was louder than sound. The silent tears broke the man's will and he stealthily crept over to his angel's side.  
  
Gently, he caressed Draco's cheek exactly how Draco did to the keys. Startled, Draco as always, with elegance, turned his face and whispered.  
  
"Harry?"   
"Sorry love... I didn't understand. I do now. Forgive me?"  
  
Harry brushed feather like kisses all over Draco's porcelain skin and kissed away his tears then looked straight into his eyes. Harry knew where to look now.  
  
Numb, Draco merely nodded and lifted his lips to Harry's and pressed a sweet, beautiful kiss filled with forgiveness and the beautiful melody of the phoenix love song hummed in their ears.

"Love you, Drake."   
"Je t'aime, Harry. Believe me.."   
"I do."

As he looked into Draco's deep mercury pools, he knew, he was sure, because it was more than words when he saw the silent expression in them.


End file.
